Billy
As Terríveis Aventuras de Billy e Mandy foi uma popular série de desenhos animados da rede Cartoon Network, transmitido desde 2001, para o seu sucesso, continua até hoje, passando por mudanças de administração, como qualquer outro programa. Em 2006, John Kricfalusi, criador de Ren & Stimpy, após se declarar fã da série, enviou uma carta ao Maxwell Atoms, o criador do show, se propondo a dirigir um episódio. Porpem Atoms lhe negou a proposta, dizendo que não era ele quem escolhia as pessoas, e sim os executivos da Cartoon Network. No entanto, ambos expressaram uma apreciação mútua e, mais tarde, prometeram trabalhar em um projeto juntos. Nas férias de Verão em 2007, Atoms recebeu um telefonema desesperado de Kricfalusi, explicondo que era urgente começar a trabalhar sobre o projeto imediatamente. Atoms achou estranho, porém Kricfalusi sempre foi um ídolo de sua infância, e assim conversaram umas 3 ou 4 horas, onde o criador do Stimpy propôs um plano detalhado. Kricfalusi considerava Billy e Mandy um bom programa, não só por seu humor peculiar, mas por conter elementos de referências sobrenaturais e ocultas, assim como a cultura pop. No final dos anos 90, Kricfalusi (uma estranha figura que parecia sempre irritado, mas respondia às cartas de seus fãs à mão e com cartas de 5 ou 6 páginas) já havia trabalhado com o Cartoon Network, dirigindo 4 episódios "especiais" de Zé Colméia. CN (como todos as outras emissoras especializadas em desenhos animados) conhecia a perigosa trajetoria Kricfalusi, mas como era um tempo em que o interesse em desenhos estava em declínio, relutantemente aceitaram o acordo. Os episódios digiridos por Kricfalusi foram considerados preocupantes demais para as crianças, estavam mergulhados em um ambiente que dificilmente poderia ser considerado "engraçado", as ações e personalidades de cada personagem parecia errático e psicopatas, e contém temas e conteúdos adequados apenas para adultos (homicídio , suicídio e temas sexuais), além de uma animação pobre e cenas grotescas, como se saídas de um pesadelo. A CN, no entanto, transmitiu os 4 episódios apenas uma vez, com o mínimo de publicidade, em uma programação para adultos (01:00). Depois disso, não se sabendo muito sobre John Kricfalusi, que tinha apenas uma série animada de "super-heróis" chamado The Ripping Friends, que estreou na MTV e foi cancelada muito cedo por ser extremamente perturbador e logo depois, lançou um nova série de Ren & Stimpy, exclusivamente para adultos, que foi ainda mais além do humor grotesco e violento da série original, pelo qual ele recebeu fortes críticas. Atoms desde cedo sabia de tudo isso, e não sei se foi medo ou respeito que o inspirou a continuar com o plano Kricfalusi. Duas semanas após a chamada, Atoms recebeu um pacote selado com a assinatura de Kricfalusi. Dentro havia um roteiro e storyboard planejado pelo próprio Kricfalusi para um novo episódio de Billy e Mandy, supostamente de uma nova série, chamado simplesmente de "Billy & Mandy:. Nightmare on Backyard". (Pesadelo no quintal) Atoms imediatamente se interessou pelo roteiro, ele descreveu como escrito "brilhante" e "com grande maestria" e tinha um grande humor. No entanto, depois de passar as primeiras 20 páginas, e conforme o tom da obra escurecia, rapidamente mudou de idéia. A história era muito deprimente, incluindo cenas, inteligente e detalhadamente descrita, que na opinião de Atoms "parecia retiradas do inferno." Assustado, ele parou de ler o roteiro, e enquanto colocava o pacote para fora do quarto, o telefone tocou.Novamente era uma ligação de Kricfalusi, que explicou que "o plano deve continuar", e perguntou se ele tinha acabado de ler o roteiro. Surpeendido pela ligação repentina, Atoms mentiu, dizendo que sim, e Kricfalusi marcou uma reunião para dentro de 3 meses, onde lhe mostraria algo que ele tinha preparado para começar a produção do episódio. O plano de Kricfalusi foi o seguinte: produzir as animações de forma ilegal e escondidas do executivos CN. Para isto, havia criado um escritório em sua empresa, Spumco, e nomeou um "chefe de produção", que serviria como diretor do episódio. Atoms visitou os escritórios dentro do prazo combinado e todo o cenário parecia perfeitamente normal, apesar de suas palavras, os artistas pareciam indiferentes ou "normal", apesar do episódio estranho que tinha contratado para produzir. Kricfalusi, em todos os tempos, manteve sua mão sobre Atoms, perguntando, tão sinistro e sedutor, se ele gostou do que viu. Novamente cheio de medo, Átomos acenou para todos, com medo de ser desrespeitoso com seus companheiros cartunistas. Segundo Atoms, sua supervisão do episódio durou "intermináveis 30 minutos", que analisou um a um, os "sketches" estendido, contendo cenas que parecem retiradas de um filme snuff, escutou com seus próprios ouvidos a infartante trilha sonora que Kricfalusi mesmo tinha preparado, e em uma cabine preta revisou no computador os primeiros adereços de animação coloridos, que pareciam terrivelmente vivos e insanamente macabros. O proprio Atoms até agora se perguntava como Kricfalusi atribuiu "um orçamento colossal" para uma animação que eu nunca iria ao público. Após sua visita a Spumco, Maxwell Atoms decidiu deixar o show, e sofreu de insônia por cerca de 3 meses após esta; em seus pesadelos viu as animações se repetindo infinitamente, e tinha desenvolvido uma paranóia de receber uma nova ligação de Kricfalusi, assim desconectou todos os telefones em sua casa e passava ao ar livre tanto tempo quanto era possível. Com sua voz trêmula, declarou que "não podia acreditar que uma mente humana teria se esforçado tanto para produzir uma peça tão satanicamente macabra, como para afrouxar os parafusos de alguém." Evitava falar sobre isso agora, e em convenções em que vem sempre alguém começa a fazer referências ao assunto, mandava seus seguranças para ligar o ventilador na sala e rapidamente passava para outra pergunta. Inclusive tinha desenvolvido uma fobia de seu próprio show, e afirmava que nunca mais escreveria um episódio de Billy & Mandy. O programa seria cancelado esse mesmo ano, por "motivos de força maior." Através de seu twitter, Kricfalusi anunciou no início de 2009 que ele tinha preparado para os fãs um "segredo obscuro" que estava pronto e cozido em seu site, o que deu a entender que o episódio foi finalmente concluída a produção. Dizem que o capítulo está escondido em um endereço oculto no site da Spumco, para evitar que seja encontrado pelos executivos da CN e evitar uma ação judicial. Nesta página, dizem que se encontra um logotipo do show em letras vermelhas e um fundo preto, com dois links em amarelo: "Ordem Agora " e "ver o episódio". O primeiro link fornece instruções específicas sobre como adquirir o episódio gravado para DVD e para isso é necessário ir às proximidades da sede da Spumco e perguntar por um certo negócio fantasma, onde o disco (que é apenas um cd virgem gravado) é vendido à $0,50 dólares canadenses. Quando você clicar em "ver o episódio" abre uma animação que não tem marcador de tempo. No início, ele é muito semelhante a um episódio qualquer de Billy e Mandy, e tem uma marca de abertura com o nome do episódio "I Buried Billy" e Billy, Mandy e Puro Osso andando em uma rua em uma cena que parodia o capa do álbum "Abbey Road" dos Beatles. A qualidade da imagem é muito boa, e praticamente idêntico ao programa CN, mas por alguma razão, a animação é mais lento do que o normal, fornecendo aos telespectadores uma sensação estranha. A ação começa na varanda de Billy, onde Puro Osso, Mandy e Billy discutem sobre o início das aulas, as vozes dos personagens obviamente não são as dos atores originais, em vez disso, eles parecem ser dublados por John Kricfalusi, e uma mulher não identificada. Os diálogos são realmente engraçadas, mas as expressões dos personagens e pelo tom em que eles dizem as coisas transmitem exatamente o contrário, os acentos são exagerados e os personagens falam como loucos, que se somando ao ritmo lento em que se passa a ação, assusta bastante desde os primeiros segundos. Depois disso, quatro figuras cabeçudas que parecem caricaturas dos Beatles aparecem cruzando o pátio. Esses personagens conversam animadamente, acenando para os espectadores, e caminhando de uma forma semelhante a "keep on truckin’", como uma melodia alegre que lembra "Yellow Submarine " tocando ao fundo. Os personagens entram para a varanda e beijam a mão de Puro Osso como muita admiração. Billy e Mandy perguntou alguma coisa (a partir desse momento, o nosso informante estava tão nervoso que decidiu desligar o som) e, nesse instante, o Beatle parecido com Paul McCartney arranca sua pele e é esfolado vivo, em uma "tomada tranquila" parecida com as de Ren & Stimpy, mas grotesco e detalhadamente animada, o personagem jorra sangue e os olhos, esbugalhados e salientes, parecem vazar pus, enquanto ao fundo passam flashes vermelhos insuportáveis, piscando por mais de dois minutos. Agora Puro Osso tem um sorriso totalmente diabólico, ele e outros Beatles rodeiam a Billy e Mandy, que parecem preocupados. Um anel de fogo aparece ao redor, e Puro Osso segura Billy de forma violenta. Billy parece chorar de terror, e então Puro Osso o despe com sua foice e começa a sodomizar-lo com a arma, de uma forma totalmente realista, enquanto amaldiçoa de forma exagerada. Misturando de forma estranha um humor negro com cenas simplesmente diabólica, a cena dura muito mais tempo que o suportável, com várias abordagens violentas em várias doses. Mandy parece disposta a lutar, mas os Beatles dizer alguma coisa, e o cenário começa a girar e se tornar o inferno. Cenas enlouquecidas de cadáveres (elaborado de forma bastante rápida), demônios, e cenas de tortura se alternam no cenário, os Beatles restantes se transformam em bestas mutantes de formas terríveis. Puro Osso parte Mandy ao meio com sua foice, despe e sodomizado o cadáver de novo e de novo, agora com um rosto de obscuro prazer, em meio a cenas a piscar, finalmente ejaculando no sangue jorrando de Mandy, enquanto o cadáver dela explode, jogando suas entranhas por todas as partes. A pessoa que -diz que- viu o vídeo, não pôde dizer muito mais depois disso, alegando que estava muito assustado, e não se lembra o que ele fez para se destrair, ou simplesmente fechou os olhos, mas diz que há coisas que "não quer lembrar" do vídeo. Mas parece que depois que começa uma espécie de cena de aventura com Billy e Mandy vivos de novo (embora desmembrados e feridos graves) enfrentando alguma coisa no inferno, incluindo cenas de vários demônios (muito originalmente projetado), realizando diversas ações maniacamente animadas. A cena corta para o preto por aproximadamente cinco segundos, e aos poucos começa a acender a luz. O ângulo é de uma câmera (estilo da abertura de James Bond), com digitais de manchas de sangue, ela começa a focar em Puro Osso e os Beatles restantes em expressões tranquila e muito assustadora, posicionados de uma forma semelhante à capa do single "Yesterday and Today", mas adornados com os restos dos corpos de Billy, Mandy e Paul, e com a paisagem infernal de fundo. As expressões nesta cena são extremamente pertubadoras, com Puro Osso e os Beatles imitando os sorrisos que aparecem no álbum original, mas exagerados ao limite do grotesco e inquitante. A cena permanece assim durante um minuto, e volta a cortar. A cena final começa fazendo um corte ao centro de uma cidade, dois personagens indeterminados (mas que, por seus termos, parecem ser caricaturas de duas pessoas reais), tomando um milkshake em um café, nos últimos três ou quatro minutos de vídeo são muito diferentes o resto do episódio, tratando-se de uma série normal, sem qualquer tipo de elemento horrível. A cena é bastante lento, mas funciona em velocidade normal e simplesmente envolve os dois personagens falando e falando, com reações variadas (tranquilidade, argumentos, perguntas) sanamente cômicas. O espectador voltou a aumentar o volume, mas ele não podia ouvir muito, aparentemente, os personagens do desenho animado discutiam e conversavam citando várias frases de músicas dos Beatles, a última frase termina com um personagem dizendo: "...When reaper comes to town". Então, a imagem se encerra com um círculo preto, típicas de desenhos animados antigos, e aparece a palavra "END", juntamente com um desenho super-deformada de Paul esfolado (ainda muito preocupante) vestido como um anjo, chorando e sussurrando algumas coisas. O programa termina, e parecem alguns créditos (dirigido por John Kricfalusi e Maxwell Atoms, entre outras coisas), terminando assim como qualquer outro programa. Finalmente, há uma tela vermelha de aviso que diz: "Telespectadores: O desenho que você acabou de ver foi produzido em violação das leis de direitos autorais, sua transmição ou posseção é punível pelas leis do Canadá e dos Estados Unidos", e então um vislumbre de cerca de 2 segundos de duração, com logotipo e slogan Spumco que diz: "Help to spread the word". (Ajude a espalhar a palavra). Quando o vídeo termina, automaticamente fecha o navegador, e quando você tenta reabrir as abas não reabrir. Se você olhar o historico e tentar abrir a página, marca um erro. Dizem que a página muda de lugar cada vez que alguém acessa (a página de vídeo aparece com um "marcador de visitante", que na época era 2) e contém várias malware capazes de arruinar a segurança de seu computador. Mas também dizem que ele pode aparecer de forma aleatória ao olhar em qualquer site Spumco. Maxwell Atoms teme qualquer nova ligação de Kricfalusi, mudou de casa e mudou o seu número de telefone, alegando que o criador de Ren & Stimpy não tinha planejado um episódio de "Billy & Mandy: Nightmare on Backyard", mas seis deles... Category:Episódios perdidos Category:Séries de Tv